Studio 1
by Blue reminisce
Summary: Makoto is a popular landscape photographer, Haruka is an exclusive model to a popular erotic magazine. They meet, and Makoto just can't seem to escape that ocean blue gaze, and Haruka just can't get enough of Makoto's reactions. There will be smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **Credits to evil-usagi for the cover picture I love it!**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Xxx

"There is no way I'm doing this job! Not a damn chance, are you insane, Nagisa!"

Startling Green eyes flashed brightly, under the dim lighting of the private studio, the contract agreement was shoved back into its envelope and pushed roughly back into his manager's hands.

"But, you said you wanted something 'different' and 'refreshing'!" The yellow-haired man said animatedly, waving his fingers in a quote unquote manner.

"I shoot landscape, Nagisa…Land. Scape. Couldn't you find me a client in Krabi or something?!" Makoto replied, exasperated.

"Aww, come on. It'd be interesting! Besides, what's wrong with 'manscape'?" Nagisa persuaded.

Makoto cringed on the inside as he heard the bad pun come from his friend's mouth.

"It's an erotic magazine!" Makoto finally blurted.

"So?" the manager replied, blinking owlishly at the other man.

Makoto stared back incredulously, before Nagisa's hand was pushed into his face.

"You needed a change. You wanted to try more studio related shots. They pay well…very well. It adds to your portfolio diversity," Nagisa rattled off a string of reasons, ticking them off with his fingers as he went along, "…and you like men." His last finger curled down into his palm.

"I don't see what your problem is." The manager concluded.

Makoto sighed, he knew he was losing the battle, when his friend got into this state, he knew that if didn't agree, he'd be hounded at for the next few weeks and then some. Not to mention, that every one of Nagisa's reasons where actually valid.

Resigned, Makoto held out his hand, "Give me the contract…"

"Yes! I knew you'd do it! Maybe you'll meet a nice guy eh!" Nagisa practically threw his arms over the photographer, and fist pumped in mid-air. Makoto's friend and manager had always hoped that the kind, handsome photographer would find a significant other soon, since between the two of them, it was only ever going to be platonic.

Makoto scowled, "There will be no guy, and I'm only doing one shoot, one. After this, you're gonna do your job properly and get me nice exotic landscape locations." The olive-haired man made sure to emphasize on landscape.

Xxx

Slinging his camera bags over his shoulder, Makoto stepped out from the taxi. Glancing up to check the building number was correct, he walked into the non-descript building that housed the photo studio for the erotic magazine 'Bound'.

Entering the building, the lobby was wide and empty. Makoto's shoes clicked softly on the wooden flooring as he trekked across the room to the reception.

"How can I help you? Are you a model, reporter or photographer?" the receptionist said quickly, not even looking up from her paper work, like she had practiced the line a thousand times.

Slightly taken aback, Makoto said sheepishly, "I'm looking for studio 1, I'm the photographer."

The red-head from behind the table looked up from her papers, giving Makoto a once over with her eyes, "you sure you're not here to be a model?" she asked sharply. Too many pranksters, have passed these doors trying to get into studios they weren't supposed to be in. Not to mention, the man in front of her had a very good physic.

"I'm sure, Miss…" Makoto trailed off, producing the contract as proof.

"Matsuoka…" the receptionist mumbled nonchalantly, flipping quickly through the document, "you're clear, please wear this tag when you are in the premises and return it to me on the way out. Studio 1 is on second floor down the hallway on your left." Handing Makoto the 'Guest' tag, she turned back to her work.

"Thank you, Matsuoka-san," the photographer replied, clipping the tag onto the pockets of his jeans.

He didn't catch the attentive gaze of a certain woman behind the front desk, watching his every move. Well, she did love a man with nice muscles to admire. She mused if she could get said photographer in front of the lens instead of behind it.

Xxx

His knuckles rested lightly on the back of the door, and Makoto breathed in and then out slowly, calming his nerves and getting himself in the frame of mind to take beautiful pictures. In the end, a job was a job and he had a reputation to uphold. Straightening his shoulders, he rapped on the door.

Entering the studio, Makoto took time analysing his surroundings, the room was cladded in black, black walls, black marble flooring, and toward the centre of the set was a single black, high-back arm chair in leather. The only illumination coming from the numerous lighting umbrellas surrounding the set.

"You must be Tachibana-san!" A voice boomed from, Makoto's right, before a hand was proffered.

Taking the hand, Makoto felt it being almost crushed in the grip of the other man.

Turned out, the man's name was Mikoshiba Seijuro, the editor in charge of 'Bound'. He spent some time explaining the concept he wanted for the photo shoot to Makoto.

"…so for our new section, we're thinking, Black and White shots eh…something mysterious, dangerous, we are going luxury kink with this ya got it?" the editor looked pointedly at Makoto, before taking a swig of whiskey.

Makoto nodded in understanding. To him, Mikoshiba felt like a nice guy, but still he was weary of the man and this place he ended up in. After all, what did he know about luxury kink? All he could hope for was a good, independent model that would follow direction.

"Well, that's great then," Mikoshiba rubbed his hands together, then he walked over to a panel and pressed a button. Pointing two fingers to the right wall, he directed Makoto's gaze to a shelf full of toys and props that were gradually being revealed.

Makoto took one look at the wall, and he felt his face heat up, turning away from it quickly. Was that a flogger?!

Mikoshiba only grinned at the newbie, the blush of those who were still innocent to his world was always refreshing. "To spice up your shoot," he said with a flourish of his arm.

Makoto opened his mouth ready to say something, when a firm knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, Nanase-kun!" the editor said in greeting.

"Mikoshiba…" the model said back in acknowledgement.

Makoto turned around to see who would be the subject of his photos, and his heart nearly stopped as he took in what the model was wearing…or rather not wearing.

Mikoshiba slapped the stoning photographer on the back as he introduced, Nanase Haruka. Resident top model. And Tachibana Makoto. Landscape photographer.

Haruka was completely at ease, wearing nothing but a pair of very hugging black leather chaps coupled with a jock strap that left nothing to the imagination. While Makoto was just trying to get his thoughts back together.

Haruka's gaze, roamed freely over Makoto's body, never taking his eyes off the photographer, as he leaned in to whisper something in Mikoshiba's ear. The editor frowned a little and said something back.

Makoto felt pinned in place, Haruka's gaze running over him like water, though strangely enough he didn't feel like the model was judging him, but rather memorising him, touching him with invisible hands. And he couldn't look away, couldn't tear his eyes away from the ocean blue ones.

"Well then…Tachibana-san, I'll be leaving you with Nanase-kun eh…" the editor clapped a large hand on Makoto's shoulder, "oh… and play nice Nanase-kun." He tilted his head toward Haruka, and then the door slammed shut.

Startled out of his trance, Makoto didn't even have a chance to reply. All that ran through his head was the thought of regretting the solitude policy in the contract that he always requested. He wasn't sure if it was smart just having him and blue-eyed Nanase in the room.

Xxx

Then it was just the two of them, in a dimly lit room, with one of them half dressed, and the other feeling like he was about to be stripped naked just by the other man's intense stare.

"How would you like to start, Tachibana-san," Haruka asked softly, flicking his eyes from the camera to the photographer. Then padding confidently to the large chair, he sat on one side of the arm rest, and swung his bare feet up to the other side.

Waiting. Watching.

Xxx

* * *

 **/peeks**

 **Hello~...mmm... How did this story happen… What a great question… The opening few paragraphs were sitting in the poor laptop for some time actually, about the start of this year…o.o….yeah. But it never made it to ffn since I forgot all about it until…well now. I was digging around the backlogs of writing hoping to find something I could salvage and put up before the year is done (since I do feel a little pathetic at the number of words I've written this year… real life gets in the way so muchT T) and I found this, kinda hoping this keeps the writing chain going for as much as possible. I've been missing dearly, writing and updating 'Kiss 22' as well**

 **As for the story, yeah, I pretty much only write MakoHaru for the Free! fandom, though I have an interest toward SouRin as well ever since some doujins I've been seeing started floating around. I'm betting on the new Free! movie coming up soon to spark some stories again too! So, yes, sexy model Haruka and talented photographer Makoto, I'm sure you can figure out who does the topping. It shouldn't be too long of a story, though do expect some kinky stuff eh…Haru makes a sexy Dom (I've been wanting to write that.) xD**

 **Pardon, if you spot any mistakes or if it's too OOC for you, since I'm probably rusty already, and leave a review if you liked it or not!**

 **Till next time~**

 **/bows**


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

Makoto reminded himself to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. He was the photographer damn it! Just do what you always do, he reminded himself. Pretend it's landscape.

Manscape!

He heard Nagisa's voice chirp at the back of his mind. He resisted shaking his head. Landscape. Nanase-san was just part of the set. Part of the set. He repeated that again for good measure. Makoto didn't even trust himself to look up yet, just absently giving his equipment the fifth check.

"I'll take a test shot first." Makoto mumbled at the model, he could still feel the burn of Haruka's gaze lingering on him.

At Makoto's words, Haruka shifted his precarious position slightly, he knew his angles, and he moved till he felt the light casting a harsh shadow over a side of his face, he moved one leg down from where it was propped, leaving it almost dangling off the edge of the seat. Leaning forward, he casually rested an arm on the knee of his other leg. Haruka's lips twisted slightly in a smirk, his eyes met the camera lens straight on in a dead stare, as if trying to pierce through the device and into the man behind it.

Makoto watched discreetly as Haruka moved fluidly into a pose, secretly savouring every movement. Could a man get any more seductive than this? His finger hovered over the trigger button, and Makoto had no idea if a photo could do justice to this man.

Haruka broke his pose when Makoto just stared quite blatantly now, he tilted his head sideways and asked quietly, "Are you not pleased with the position?"

Makoto blinked rapidly, and took in the silent inquisitive look on Haruka's face, just the slight change in angle turned the once sexy pose to something else that bordered on playfulness.

Makoto ducked his head down in embarrassment, choosing not to say anything, but hastily clicking the trigger button in answer, capturing the moment. Makoto tried not to linger on the picture, when he reviewed it to check the lighting, but he felt a blush creep up his face as he unconsciously scrutinised certain areas like the model's taut abs and half hidden crotch. Not pleased? How could he be not pleased? Haruka was seduction, pure seduction, and he couldn't help but zoom in to his face for a better look, the ocean blue stare and the small smirk that spoke the promise of darker pleasures. Somewhere in the back of Makoto's mind, he acknowledged that the lighting and aperture settings were satisfactory.

In effort to draw attention away from himself, Makoto hastily said, "Please continue Nanase-san." Only, Makoto hadn't specified Haruka to continue with what, since he himself didn't know what was expected.

"Do you not want to direct this shoot, Tachibana-san," Haruka replied in a low voice, finally slipping down into the plush seat of the chair, leaning an arm on the arm rest and resting his cheek on the back of his hand, Haruka was baiting the green eyed man.

Makoto reminded himself to breathe again, as he drank in the slight of Haruka, feeling increasingly hot under the collar and out of his depth. Even in such a casual pose, Makoto's traitorous mind, saw Haruka as a lazy king, perched on his throne, and he was his subject, enthralled and reduced to taking photos to immortalise each moment.

"You would know what your readers want better than me," Makoto mumbled out, retreating behind his camera.

Haruka shrugged his shoulders once, he didn't really care about the readers of 'Bound', the one that he cared about now was Makoto. This photographer pulled and intrigued him in all the right ways, and then some. Tachibana Makoto. He found it incredulous that the man was so gorgeous and yet didn't even know it. The blushing was something he wanted to tease out of the man some more, it reminded him somewhat of his lost innocence. Haruka moved on from those thoughts before he could dwell on it further. He just wished the photographer would stop hiding behind his lens, maybe a challenge would draw the enigma out of his shell?

"You wouldn't be able to handle what our readers want…" Haruka said smoothly, kneeling up on the seat of the chair, his back facing the camera, he turned his gaze over his shoulder, his thumbs dipping down into the waist band of his chaps, directing anyone's gaze toward his bare ass.

Makoto was trying not to drop his jaw there and then, with Haruka giving him a perfect view of his toned ass, it was hard to concentrate. He expected this job to be professional and perfunctory, not with his… the model trying to seduce him in every shot not to mention gloat at him at the same time. Makoto's eyes narrowed, he was a nice person but if the model wanted to test him, then he had enough pride in his job to meet the challenge head on.

Makoto clicked the camera trigger, and looked up, green eyes meeting blue, "Show me then Nanase-san." Oh god, Makoto shut his mouth just as the words slipped out, panicking a little, it was not like him to say that to someone he'd just met… maybe the lack of blood to his brain was causing him to go crazy.

Haruka bit back a gasp, getting a grip over his usual stoic mask, as he got a taste of his own medicine, there was a spark in those green eyes, and where there was uncertainty before, it was replaced with a desire to prove, charged with an undercurrent of a dare. Haruka almost wanted the shy Makoto back, but when he realised that he had asked for this, he turned his thoughts to how he could melt Makoto's brains and…better the content of this shoot of course.

"May I?" Haruka gazed trailed from between Makoto's legs to the wall of toys.

Makoto's mouth dried, as he was reminded of the existence of the wall of kink, and he nodded stiffly, after all what could he say now that the lot had been cast with his recklessness.

Haruka put a sway in his step, making quick work of the walk to the wall at the far end. He didn't even need to look to know that Makoto's eyes were on him. And he liked it that the other man couldn't look away, it sent a heat of lust through his own body, and he palmed his half hard member purposefully.

Makoto eyed the model walking past the fancier toys, the ones he couldn't make head or tail of, all the way till the section of crops and floggers at which Haruka stopped. And when Haruka picked the flogger that had caught his eye from the start, Makoto knew he was in for the most tortuous shoot of his life. His already half hard member, gaining interest and starting to press against the zipper of his jeans. With the kind of lewd thoughts running around in his head, the word embarrassment didn't even cover half of what he was feeling.

Haruka wore the look of amusement walking back to the centre of the set, as he ran his fingers through the tails of the heavy flogger, twirling it with his wrists, he fell into a familiar pattern, and rolled his shoulders out a little.

Sexy was an understatement. Makoto thoughts stuttered and then died, and the man hadn't even touched him. Haruka merely leaned back in that stupid high back chair, and rested the handle of the flogger on his lap, letting the tassels of the flogger drape artfully over his abdomen, a teasing finger playing with the ends of the tassels. He wondered if Haruka had ever flogged someone...Makoto's eyes dialated, fascinated yet horrified, he'd never been one for kink... He fumbled ungracefully with the camera, composing himself just enough to take a few shots. His fingers unknowingly trembled, he felt control slipping from him.

Haruka watched Makoto flail about for a while, the more he watched the more he wanted to know the man, he wanted to know how he could bring out the spark he saw earlier again. Both the shy endearing side and the challenging daring side of Makoto… He just wanted to know more. Landscape photographer, who knew such a person could be so interesting. Maybe he was just drawn to his innocence. His fascination caught him off guard, but it felt right... Haruka was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that when the green eyed man suddenly bolted from the studio room, all he could do was sit there in mild shock.

Xxx

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~ I do hope you enjoyed it~ And thank you for all the reviews so far :D They make any writer happy haha!**

 **I can safely say that this is the third re-write for this chapter, I couldn't decide which way I wanted this to happen, and I couldn't be re-writing chapters forever so I just settled on one and stuck with it, and I wanted to at least update it before the year starts getting crazy busy. I will try have monthly updates if possible, but understand that rl gets in the way all the time. T T**

 **That being said, despite what you may think, and how much I personally like to read and perhaps write bdsm. This isn't intended to be a full on bdsm fic…haha^^" Nothing heavy and too intense sorry. It may have references to bdsm elements, but ultimately I still intend for it to be a romance fic (some mild angst maybe). Oh and Haruka is slightly OOC here, but I can't think how else to write him as of now, I'll think about it as I go along, he fits how I want him to fit in the story so far though. Writing third person omniscient is also something new for me, so yup, might take a while for me to write at a faster pace.**

 **Thanks for reading this long authors note :D (Tell me if it's too long and I'm ranting T-T ah haha)**

 **Till next time~**

 **/rolls**


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

Makoto kicked himself internally, it was such a disgrace to be almost dropping equipment and letting his thoughts run all over the place like some hormonal teenager. Sporting a hard on at a professional studio shoot was just embarrassing. Leaning against the door of Studio 1, he squeezed his eyes shut for a while. Why did he have to get so distracted? He knew taking this job was the wrong move… It was better to stick with plants…not people…

"Ohhh? And who might this be…?" A voice echoed down the hallway.

Makoto felt someone invading his personal space and opened his eyes, only stare straight into ruby red ones.

"AH! Back off!"

"Heh…" a grin broke on the red-haired man's face as he backed off, "…newbie?" he questioned.

Makoto glared and huffed a bit, and straightened out his clothes, what's with everyone in this building treating him like he knew nothing. "I'm the photographer of this studio, Tachibana Makoto."

"Ah…Studio one…So you're the new photographer…heh…has Haru scared you away?" The redhead dropped the question casually.

"Rin… No one was scared… Go back to your own photo shoot…" Haruka's voice came from behind Makoto, saving the photographer from actually having to say anything. Makoto turned to look and noted that Haruka had thrown on a shirt before opening the door.

"Yes, Master…" Rin dropped the honorific sarcastically, before rolling his eyes.

"Does Sousuke need help tying you up…you seem to be getting out too often…" Haruka softly threatened.

"I'm going…" Rin backed away, Haruka's knots were a pleasurable torment to go through, something which he didn't need right now, "good luck, Makoto~" Rin tossed a casual wave before disappearing behind the corner.

Then it was just Haruka and Makoto again. The silence stretched out between the two of them.

"Shall we continue the shoot…" Makoto murmured, his eyes not meeting Haruka's.

"We should talk…" Haruka said back, opening the door wider to show the photographer that the intimidating display of toys was gone, the high back leather chair pushed to the corner and now in the centre of the room sat a low table with two cups of tea and two cushions on the floor.

Makoto took small shuffling steps toward the cushion nearer the door, and sat himself down, Haruka shut the door once more and took a seat on the other side of the table, propping a knee up, he started the conversation, "you have no idea what you got yourself into…"

"I do!" Makoto blurted, not thinking at all. His brain was choosing the worst possible moments to short circuit and die on him.

"Have you read 'Bound'? Haruka asked.

"No…" Makoto sheepishly admitted, "…I didn't want previous editions to influence my work…" he added on, explaining himself.

"While that's admirable, I think it's better for you to see what you're getting into before we go any further…" Haruka proceeded to pull out a copy of the previous edition of 'Bound' from the drawer of the table.

"Do you think I'm incapable for the job?" Makoto asked, as politely as he could, given the fact that he felt somewhat slighted at the comment that he couldn't handle his work. He's been in this profession since he was 18, he had an impressive portfolio, he didn't need this job, he didn't need to embarrass himself in front of this model. Stupid Nagisa getting him his job, stupid him for accepting it. He felt his anger rise a little.

Haruka laughed a little, saying, "I do not doubt your photography skills…our editor would have never brought you in had he thought you incapable…but to be my photographer…you have to be utterly and completely comfortable with what we do here…the magazine, holds the fantasies and ideals of our readers, if it doesn't even turn you on, then I'm doing something wrong…"

Makoto's face flared scarlet again at Haruka's words, unable to hold Haru's gaze, Makoto turned his attention to the previous issue of 'Bound'. It was printed with a non-descript black cover, with the title of the magazine printed in white on the top right corner.

Makoto's hand hovered above the magazine for a while, curiosity as to what was inside those covers warred with his ego, the weight of the stare from blue-eyes causing him to give in and open the black covers.

A strong bare muscled back of a man kneeling greeted him on the first page, a single line of red rope snaked down the model's back, binding the man's hands together, before it disappeared into the shadows, a gauzy black blindfold was tied around the model's eyes more for effects than to hinder vision. The model's head was in mid turn, giving the shot movement and motion to what should have been static.

Haruka's eyes followed Makoto's movements closely. Soaking in the reactions of the other man, watching as the breaths of the other man quickened slightly. Makoto flipped another page. Haruka stared, as a look of slow realisation dawned upon the photographer.

"It's you…" Makoto said, a little breathless, face tinged with red. As he stopped at a page where the model was clearly Haruka, his hands were bound and pulled upward, lips parted in mid-gasp, the rough motion of the tail of a whip just at the edge of the page.

"It's me…" Haruka admitted, "does it turn you on?" Haruka took a sip of his tea, pretending to not be interested.

"But…You're…" Makoto bit his lip mid-question, by any means, he wasn't a prude, but he was pretty sure Haruka was what they'd called a Dom but the picture in the magazine was…not…

"I'm… a Dom." Haruka finished the sentence for him.

Makoto looked even more confused at the statement.

Haru chuckled for a bit at the bewildered look on the photographer's face when he put him out of his misery and said, "This was a shoot I did when I was still…experimenting…"

"Ah…" Makoto commented, an awkward silence falling between them, he watched the blue-eyed model take a sip of tea. Makoto's thoughts were in overdrive, what did he say to that? Was he even supposed to say something? What is he offended this really gorgeous man, and Haruka decided to tie him up and do things to him?

"You haven't answered my question…" Haru broke the silence. Makoto felt the words so close to his ear it was as if the model was standing right behind him leaning into him… and he was. When did Haru even get up from his seat?

Haruka watched the colour rise to Makoto's cheeks. The photographer was so innocent and gorgeous, the poor man didn't even know it, and frankly, it was driving Haru slightly crazy. He wanted to touch the other man, run his hands down his body and make him beg at his feet.

"Yes…" Makoto answered, as if in a bit of a trance.

It was so soft, Haruka almost missed it. But he got his answer, and he was satisfied, the corners of his lips quirking upwards, he straightened up.

"That's good…" Haruka murmured, his fingers were poised above Makoto's shoulder.

Haruka watched for the tell-tale sign that Makoto breathed out a relaxed a little before skirting his fingertips along the shoulder blades of the green-eyed man. Even through the fabric of Makoto's shirt, Haruka could feel the small jolt of surprise.

"What are you do-…" a finger to Makoto's lips stopped his comment midway.

"I simply want you to relax," Haruka replied, trailing his finger down the nape of Makoto's neck.

Relax? Makoto's nerves were shot to hell, and this model wanted him to relax? At every point of contact where they met Makoto felt hyper aware of Haruka, he was hot and bothered and…

"Don't think…just feel…" Haruka whispered again, both hands now kneading his shoulders. There was nothing overtly sexual about the massage and yet, the way Haru's fingers moved held a sensual silent promise. Haruka kept his gaze on Makoto, watching the tension seep from the olive-haired male, gods Makoto was so responsive to his touch, so beautiful.

Makoto's eyes closed as he let out a sigh, it felt good…and it wasn't professional at all… but it felt so…so…good…the way Haru's fingers found every tense muscle was good. Geez, his vocabulary was dead, but his body felt very much alive, and his jeans getting terribly uncomfortable.

Makoto's hard member didn't go unnoticed by Haruka, the model slowing down the massage, he wanted Makoto to be turned on, yes. But not to the point where he couldn't do his job…yet… Mikoshiba would bite him in the ass if he didn't get the photo shoot out by today.

The photographer actually let out an incredibly cute moan of protest when Haruka's hands stopped moving, before getting cut off abruptly when Makoto realised that he was moaning…if could have turned any redder he probably would have.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Haruka said frankly, "I turn people on for a living."

"I am not turned on!" Makoto was almost indignant about it, until Haru stared pointedly at his tenting jeans.

Running fingers through his hair, Haru sighed, "I did not touch you inappropriately," _though trust me I would like to_ , Haru added silently to himself, "but do you know what it is that is making you hard? It's your imagination of what could have come out of this. Of what can come out of this…and it this fantasy, this sense of imagination, that we are selling…"

The low voice of Haru's that filled the room, surrounded Makoto like a warm blanket. He understood now, of course, it was his own thoughts that got him into trouble. Thoughts of Haruka stroking his body, tying him up, rope chafing at his skin, doing whatever he wanted to him, feeling the lick of the Dom's flogger, and the taste of his cock. Damn.

Makoto's lips parted slightly, his breaths deepening, Haruka could see the gears in Makoto's head turning. Then something clicked in Makoto's head, and the pensive look was gone. Haruka carefully hid his disappointment at losing the sight of Makoto's turned on state.

"I understand now, Nanase-san…" Makoto said.

"Hmm…" Haruka was curious.

"I think it's time to lose the shirt again…" Makoto smiled innocently, "…and the chaps…" the photographer continued, if Haruka wanted fantasy, Makoto was going to give him fantasy, he just hoped his pounding heart wouldn't give him away…

If Haruka was surprised at the command he didn't show it, but he did wonder where the confidence of the other man had come from and it was sexier than anything he could have ever predicted. Looks his little photographer wanted to play, and luckily… so did he.

Xxx

* * *

 **Hi there** **…** **Thank you for reading and the reviews I do read em'!**

 **Was dead for a while, I** **'** **ll admit, but I do go back to write a few lines here and there, and finally, there** **'** **s enough for a chapter** **…** **Admittedly, I realise that these three chapters is one giant foreplay (but I** **'** **m enjoying myself on this one)** **…** **hopefully I figure out a pacing that works for this story in the coming few months** **…** **I won** **'** **t give up on the story! rl has been terribly busy** **…** **don** **'** **t kill me** **…** **ah haha**

 **Well** **…** **till next time**

 **/caves**


End file.
